Under the Sky So Red
by evilfaye
Summary: Kenshin's past was neverfilled with happiness and it comes back to haunnt him more times than it should. Yet has Kenshin ever had a good life even as Shinta.
1. Only A Dream

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin so don't sue me I'm broke and own nothing.**

**Under the Sky So Red**

**Ch. 1: Only a Dream**

_The sun sets casting the colors of red and orange down on the small farm. A woman sits by a calming river trying to ease her soul. She is stained with the blood of the one she loves the most. Her husband and the farther of her child. She had to watch as he was killed, and for what to be killed herself. How could this river calm her when she knew a murderer was going to come to her soon. She had no answer for this, but she couldn't run for her little boy was still in her small hut. She could not run and just leave Shinta._

_"You could join me." the man whispered into her ear. This murderer wanted her to join him. She wouldn't she couldn't. "But that would never happen would it." he grabbed her hair and made her look at him one last time. "You know I killed him for you...for us, but that doesn't matter does it." the tip of his sword was now located underneath her left breast. "You know that this shall be very painful." his sword now was going lower, "And I will not give you the pleasure of a fast death. It shall be very slow." his words went right through her. She knew she was going to die, but she would not give him any reaction at all. Yet before she knew what was happening the blade was stabbing in her gut blood rushing out of her mouth and her eyes becoming wide as the pain went through her. He took the blade out of her and watched her collapsing figure and any hint of pleasure in this had already disappear. "You choose your own fate...remember that."_

_As he walked away for the first time he saw a young boy with crimson hair and violet eyes just watching. 'He must be his son.' the man thought still walking a way. He just walked a way as the life of the woman disappeared._

_Shinta ran to his mother. He wanted to help her, but she had told him earlier to stay in the hut, but now he had to disobey her, "Mother." the innocent face looking upon her tears gently falling. "Are you going to be ok." He had no answer from her. All he heard was her difficulty with her breathing._

_She looked at her son and motion for him to come closer. She gently lifted her hand blood dripping from the finger tips. With her last bit of energy she placed her hand on her son cheek. Her also violet eyes now had tears in them and as the red sun set so low in the sky she let out her last word, "Goodbye Shinta."_

"MOTHER!" Kenshin yelled as he woke up. 'It was just a dream.' Kenshin listened to the sounds of the night to make sure that he had not woke up anyone. 'It's the same dream I've been having lately. I can't do anything My mother is dead, and yet I feel guilty. I can't change the past.' Kenshin laid back down on his futon. When he dreamed he dreamed only of the bad things that has happened in his life. He knew that his thoughts shouldn't also concern that. That night breeze relaxed his sweating body and he thought he would finally go to sleep that is before he heard her..."Kaoru I'm ok you can go back to bed now."

Kaoru sighed she knew he would hear her sooner or later. "Kenshin I heard you scream, I was just so worried." she said from behind the door, "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." she got up from her spot, "I'll see you in the morning." The moon guided her back to her room though she managed to trip over a few things because of her distracted thoughts, 'Oh Kenshin what did you dream this time. You've been having a lot of nightmares lately and they all have been about your Mother. What happened in your past."

"Kaoru this is horrible as usual." Yahiko said with a mouthful of food.

"Well if it's so horrible than STOP EATING IT!" Kaoru said while snatching the bowl of rice right out of his hand. She stomped off too angry to even look at the little brat. She walked for what seemed like forever and she had no idea where she was going and then she found herself by the stream where Kenshin was at. She sat beside him not knowing what to say to him at the moment.

"Miss Kaoru I'm sorry that I didn't come to breakfeast this morning. For some reason I found myself at this stream and couldn't seem to walk a way from it." Kenshin said still looking at the calming of the stream.

"It's ok Kenshin it is pretty calming isn't it."

Kenshin looked at the waters flowing and for some reason it reminded him of something but he couldn't remember what.

_The blood flowed down the hill like a stream flowing around them. Little Shinta just looked at this with no hint of fear. He was use to this. Use to seeing people die. Use to seeing the look on their faces and it was all caused by his Uncle. The one who killed his brother and Shinta's mother so long ago. Yet the death of the villagers didn't scare him even if he was eight that didn't matter. He just watched as the sun began to set casting low upon the bloody stream..._

Kenshin shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn't remember things like that. He got up from where he sat and helped Kaoru to also get up. He looked at the stream one more time and then looked back at Kaoru, "Why don't we go back now Miss Kaoru I think I'm getting hungry now."

Kaoru face lit up with a smile. "Ok Kenshin." she started walking and was surprised when Kenshin grabbed her hand and just held it as they walked back to the dojo.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ok this is my first Kenshin fanfic so I hope that you liked it. If you have any suggestions for this story just tell me.**


	2. My Siter Hina

**Ok Yet again I hope you like this fic and I like to thank AuburnMoonlight for such a wonderful review making me want to write chapter 2 sooner. Please read and review.**

**Like always I do not own Rurouni Kenshin I am broke and I do not do this for money.**

**Under the Sky so Red**

**Chapter 2:My Sister...Hina**

5 Months Earlier

"Hina your not being very smart. All you have to do is tell us where The Battosai is." the man said to the woman.

"I don't know." was her only response. She didn't dare to look back up at this man she was unlucky enough to call her husband. For four years she had to deal with him. Him being drunk and slapping her around. Yet all she had to show for her misery was a dead baby. And now when she thought nothing could get worst her husband finds out that right before she met him she knew Kenshin who he hated and the reason was because he claimed that Kenshin killed his whole family just five years ago. She knew it wasn't Kenshin who did such a thing, but it isn't like she could object to him. It isn't like he would believe her.

The man, Yokoto, all he had to do was look at her and he knew she wasn't saying something even if she didn't know the exact location. "YOUR LYING TO ME!" he said as he collided his fist to her face. Yes Yokoto was once again drunk. He was a farther who just lost his own son to Battosai, or at least that is what he believed. He was the same man from four years though. The man had crimson hair and a cross shaped scar just like the rumors said. How could it not be him, and why would his wife defend someone who killed their child. Yet he was wrong it wasn't the Battosai who had killed his son. No it was far from that.

* * *

**Present**

Yahiko, Sano, Kaoru, and Kenshin was enjoying their breakfast as they heard a scream come from the outside of the dojo. Kenshin and Sano chased after the scream until they made their way outside to see a girl around 24 with dark long brown hair which at the moment was covering the many bruises on her face. She was being assaulted by some bum on the street at the time and had a look of pure terror in her eyes. Sano raced to her rescue and punched out the guy. He looked at the girl and asked, "Did you get all these bruises from this bum?"

"Oh no not from him." the girl said silently, "I was wondering if you could help me. I'm looking for someone named..." the girl looked up for the first time and saw him...Kenshin. "Kenshin." she said as she gave him a quick hug which left a slightly angry Kaoru.

"Hina what are you doing here?" Kenshin asked her worried because of all the bruises.

"Oh Kenshin my life has been pure hell the last years. I was married off to a man I hardly knew and then when he found out that I once knew you he was ashamed to call me his wife and started getting drunk a lot and he would beat me." Hina looked down as she said the next part, "He believes that you killed his family four years ago and took away our baby 6 months ago. I have told him many times that it couldn't be you, but he just want listen to me. He said the attacker had crimson hair and a crossed shaped scar just like you."

Kenshin froze as she said this. He knew someone that fit this match and that was his uncle...well actually his farther...

* * *

**5 Years Earlier**

"You won't be able to protect her for long." the man said, "You know it is true what I say that I am your farther. Isn't it just so grand finding out your mother's a whore." Kenshin wanted to kill the bastard for talking about his mother like that.

"Your wrong you know. I will be able to protect her...She's all the family I have left...Just tell me one thing is she your child or my farther's."

"Neither since me and your farther are one in the same, but she is my brother's child."

Kenshin hated the thought that he was his farther. He had killed all he known of. And before even that he took his little sister a few weeks earlier. Did he hate her because she wasn't his child. And why did he have to look like that. It was clear that this man, Zuzuki dad whatever, had similar features to himself. He had the crimson hair just like him. The violet eyes and strangely enough a scar exactly his on his left cheek. He was about a head taller than he. He also had way more muscle on him. But besides that they looked nearly exactly alike which annoyed the hell out of Kenshin.

Zuzuki turned and walked away. "If you refuse to face the fact that I am your farther then it's fine by me. Hina has been safe in her village her hole life so there is no point in still trying to protect her. You really should worry about yourself...cause in the long run you may be the one who needs protection."

* * *

**Present**

Could it have been his own farther who did this to his sister's husband and child. He should have stayed by her side. He knew that, that mad man would have done something one day. Yet if he would have stayed he would have never met his friends that he knows today. He couldn't imagine not knowing them, but he also couldn't imagine that anything like this would have happened to his sister. "Miss Kaoru take her inside so she can get some rest please."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin concerned. She had no clue who this girl was and she was going to get answers before she did anything. "Kenshin who is she?" she whispered so only he could here.

"She is my sister."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm sorry if this chapter may seem so short I promise that I will make the next one longer. I hope that you liked this and if you didn't please tell me how I can change it so you will enjoy it in the future. Please Review.**


End file.
